Candy Storks
by ditto9
Summary: A fic written for a friend here on FF. Jill doesn't want children, but Chris and Claire are determined to show her it's not that bad. Chris/Jill, Claire/Leon. Oneshot.


This is a gift fic for my favourite ficcer, Striped-tie. Visit her stories on here or on her deviantart of the same name! This is a small token of the thanks I owe her for being a great friend given such a short time we've known one another.

So, here you go Clairey, from your sister-in-law! Sorry Claire's with Leon, not Steve, but I wanted to keep the timeline strict :c

This fiction is about Chris and Jill, based on Striped-Tie's 'Storks' fictions - Jill's biggest fear being having children, but Chris wants them. She told me of a hilarious sounding dream, and so to not demand more fics from here like I always do, I'm writing it for her :) Set Post-RE5, so it's blonde!Jill, which I know most hate, but I think she's still hot 8D  
Regardless, I feel that the wrong feeling might come across. That'll be explained at the end!

I dont normally write fics, I dont want to start, I have a reason to but I dont think I'll be uploading any more, not that you'll think my writing skills are anything amazing haha. This is purely fun!

Enjoy,  
Dit dit.

* * *

It was the perfect plan. Chris smirked to himself as he prised open a small box of tiny yellow sweets. Sugar coated candy. Chris was normally one for chocolate but he knew his wife thought otherwise, and therefore would think nothing of enjoying her birth control pill more than she normally would.

It was a cruel joke, he mused, but he knew there was no other way. Jill Valentine, now a Redfield for over a year, was refusing to start a true family with him. She seemed to hate children more than anything else, except maybe her new look (Chris didn't complain, she was still as beautiful as always) and Wesker, and this was one of the very few things that they disagreed on.

"Don't even _start_ Redfield, it's my body" she would always state plainly, one hand on her hip, a look of discontent on her face, as though the thought of giving birth was as hideous as the mountains of viral monsters they'd seen. To which Chris would always reply with a shake of his head and a weary sigh.

He knew that once she fell pregnant, she would realise what an idiot she was and then be over the moon at creating a little combination of the two. Chris sat back in the kitchen chair and pondered on what they might look like. Brown hair, surely Jill's blonde wouldn't come through. They might inherit his mother's red, that had passed onto his sister Claire.

Returning to the task at hand, he tipped out Jill's tablet box onto the table, and scooped up the miniscule pills and reached to the left to drop them into the bin. Another smirk on his face, he continued to place a tiny sweet in each box, and closed each lid carefully. Pushing the chair back, the scrape of the wood on the tiled floor echoing in the near empty apartment, he placed the box back where he found it, making sure it was at the right angle. He laughed heartily and then grabbed a leather jacket from the coat rack and headed out the door, off to pick up his soon-to-be-expecting wife from her new job as a lecturer at the BSAA.

*

Jill frowned. She'd finished her cycle of tablets 3 days ago - and that meant she was due. Like clockwork, every Tuesday morning every 4 weeks, she would start. However, she didn't.  
Neither the next day, nor the next.  
By the time it was the day to restart her pack, she was worried. Sighing gently, she picked up the phone and dialled a private number at the BSAA medical ward, to reach a Miss Chambers. Rebecca was working as a part time viral-analyzer at the Alliance, but was also a part-time photographer. Strange combination, but her friends convinced her she was needed due to her experience during the original outbreak in 1998.

"Chambers speaking" her voice rang clear over the earpiece.

"Becca, it's Jill, I need you to come over as soon as possible" Jill's voice sounded anxious, much unlike her usual stoic nature. Rebecca's brow creased on the other end.

"You okay Jill? What's up?"

"Bring your blood testing kit, and maybe a pregnancy test" Jill said through gritted teeth, she shot a look towards the open living room door where she could hear a TV show being played from, her _husband_ watching.

"For you? Holy shit Jill, how do you know?"

"Let's just say Aunt Irma hasn't visited for a while now"

"Hmm, okay, but I think you might just be having a body blip, but sure I'll be around about five, that okay?"

"Mm, thanks Becca, I owe you, and no word of this to Redfield" Rebecca smiled almost; she knew that when Jill referred to him 'Redfield' she wasn't too happy with him.

The two hung up, and Jill proceeded to stand in the living room door, watching Chris obliviously watch TV.

*

Rebecca winced, and held up the pregnancy test. Jill's world seemed to vanish from beneath her feet, and she turned to face the toilet quickly in a sudden head rush and case of sickness.

"I_ can't _have a child. Rebecca, I hate children" Jill's eyes narrowed, the thought trying to settle in. A knock at the bathroom door interrupted her. She wrenched the door open, and Chris' face seemed sceptical at first, before he looked from her furious expression, to the white stick in Rebecca's hand, but then split into a knowing smile. Jill gave out an animalistic scream and grabbed his arms, forcing him back against the wall. Chris' head hit the wall hard, and he grimaced at the impact, and the sheer shock at his wife's strength.

"_What did you do_" she grinded her teeth together and spoke through them. Chris gulped and looked into her eyes.

"I might have swapped your pill for tiny yellow candy?" he said in a small voice.

"Aaaaargh!" Jill said, releasing his arms and storming off into her bedroom, the door slamming and a photo falling off the wall. The glass shattered when the frame bounced off the wooden flooring. But a mere second later, she'd wrenched open the door and screamed at her husband that he could sleep in next door's dog kennel tonight, and not to come back. She slammed the door again, and a vase down the hallway threatened to fall, but ceased its wobbling and rightened up.

Chris hadn't moved, neither had Rebecca, who suddenly stood up, placed the test on the sink, and mumbled something about meeting her boyfriend and scuttled off out the flat.

Chris' breathing returned to normal. He looked at the door to their bedroom, and sighed. He knew this was her reaction, and she needed time to calm down, and to bitch about how sly he'd been. Moving slightly, he scratched the back of his head and slumped off to the phone to dial his sister.

*

Claire sat on the edge of the bed, next to a traumatised Jill. Her sister in law was adopting the upright fetal position; her arms and legs were clamped to her body and her chin rested on her knees as she stared at the wall.

"Say something Jill, _please_" Claire pleaded gently. She knew this was going to cause grief for her brother and his wife, and it needed sorting out sooner rather than later. Too later.

Claire had recently married Leon S. Kennedy, and had had a baby son over a year ago. She'd left young Ash with her husband, and fled over here in her car.

"I don't want this thing"

"Don't think of that, that's not an option, surely? You would do that to yourself and Chris?"

"I don't give two flying shits about him right now, he's done this behind my back" She grumbled into her folded arms. Claire sighed wearily and leaned back slightly, looking up at the ceiling.

"When Ash was conceived, I wasn't too sure I wanted a child this early, but me and Leon sorted it out, and what turned it around for me was Chris' sheer enthusiasm at the thought," Jill listened to Claire talking, remembering how happy he was when she told him. "I was so scared he'd be pissed off, but the fact he was so happy, it made us happy eventually, and we realised how precious it was that we had created something as miraculous as a little life, and it was all me and him. I suddenly became the world's proudest expectant mother. Then when he started walking the other week, I thought there was never a more milestone event in my entire life, he looked so lovely and happy, and it made me hate all the thoughts I'd had when I first discovered our little 'accident'. I'd considered abortion, and it was wrong of me. Who am I to decide his life, coming from the fact I've killed so many innocents over the years"

"They might have been innocent but they were virally infected" Jill grumbled in protest. One thing she'd had to drill into her and her friend's heads were the facts that those they'd shot were no longer human, but shells for viruses. There was nothing wrong with their job.

Claire shook her head. "You're impossible, Jill. You've got a tiny life inside you now; it's beautiful, not hideous. And if you get an abortion, I'll never forgive you simply on how much it'll destroy Chris. It was wrong of him to do this, I agree and I'll make sure he knows it. But this is nothing to fall out over, in fact it's a great thing to come together about. Chris loves you, and having a child of yours is one of his ways of showing that. Don't forget he has a parent complex; we lacked ours so he feels the need to make it up. Think about what you've got ahead - the positives - and then think how happy you'll be, I can guarantee it" Claire's speech ended with her smiling. Jill was looking miffed; the idea of her much younger in law lecturing her about children seemed to annoy her. Claire, unable to get a response, bid her goodbye and left through the bedroom door to have a word with her _dear_ brother.

*

Chris sighed, looking out the window into the ground floor's garden. They had a Border Collie dog, and his outside kennel was rarely used, an old dusty bowl sat empty next to it. He shuddered, and reminded himself he needed to sort out this drama, he didn't feel like shacking up in that piece of crap.

*

"Jill? I brought you some of that British tea, just how you like it, milk and two, right?" Chris had opened the door a crack to see Jill curled up, lying down on the bed, no covers. She was staring hard at the wall, as though to burn a hole in it with her furious eyes.

"Honey, please"

No response. Chris walked over to the bedside table, interrupting her staring match with the wallpaper. He placed the hot mug on the desk. Jill's eyebrows went deeper; her gaze was now full of Chris' crotch.

"Why, Chris?"

Chris straightened up; he'd been waiting for this. "Because I figured once you accepted it, you'd drop this stupid fear of children and be happy with me and our baby"

"Fear?!" Jill sat up, a face of angry disbelief, her eyes straight to Chris'.

"Yes, I know you're scared of childbirth. You might have gone through worse pain, but you know that it's not like the rest. Your mother died during giving birth to you, and you fear the same would happen to you. Well, I can assure you the famously strong Valentine wouldn't ever fall down at something like this. You're stronger than your mother was, and you know it"

Jill's lip was quivering. She knew there was a reason she married him, no-one understood her like Chris Redfield.

*

Ten months later, Jill had given birth to a healthy baby girl, and she and Chris had agreed on the name Elsie, after her mother.

*

"Told you so" Claire nudged her. Jill raised an eyebrow and watched her daughter run off to play with her older cousin in the schoolyard.

"It's taken you how long to say that to me?" She beamed.

"Five years"

"Well, you're about to say it again," Jill smirked and looked sideways at the redhead. Claire took her gaze away from her son to look at Jill and Chris stood there, huge smiles on there faces. "I'm pregnant"

* * *

The feeling I didn't want to get across was that of Chris just doing it to guilt trip her into having a baby for his sake, my idea was to show Jill had no problem with it, just had an underlying fear connected to her mother. Sorry if it wasn't like that!

Reviews would be great, thanks! Hope it wasn't as bad as I thought it was when I was writing it hahaha.


End file.
